


Life As We Know It

by FireySalamander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Death, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I DO NOT CONDONE PEDOPHILIA, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, PRECONFIRMATION OF ALLURA BEING A TEEN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireySalamander/pseuds/FireySalamander
Summary: Lance and Keith aren't really friends, their acquaintances at most. Whenever their together for too long they bicker so much it drives everyone around them insane.But when they're mutual best friends die in an accident they become caregivers to their newly orphaned daughter.They find out how hard it is to be parents together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **EDIT(14/4/17) : IMPORTANT**  
> I started writing this fic before Allura was confirmed a "teen", at the point I am editing this Allura and Shiro are no longer relevant and it is purely a Klance plotline so I don't really want to delete or discontinue the fic since it's not heavily about Shiro and Allura, I also worked really hard on this fic and I really want to continue it. This being said, I DO NOT CONDONE PEDOPHILIA (which is what what Shiro/Allura becomes due to her being a teenager.) If the thought of this relationship triggers or upsets you feel free to comment and let me know, I'd also like to say I'm very sorry. 
> 
> So this fic is inspired by a 2000's romcom by the same name. The movie was just so Klance that I had to write it as them! I changed the plot slightly because I wanted to add my own twist and not just completely rip off a movie lol. Nothing is original right?? This is the first fic I've worked on in about 6 years so any advice or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! I'm writing this to get into practice of writing creatively because I'm going to university in about a month and I was struck with the urge to write a story. Thanks for reading!
> 
> *I edited Chapter 1 slightly because I had posted it after being awake for 27 hours and I was exhausted.

Shiro had felt guilty.

 He had a fantastic girlfriend who he could see himself being with for the rest of his life, a brilliant job as a preschool teacher, so many amazing friends and a brother he could always count on no matter what. But Keith, the previously mentioned brother, well he had absolutely none of that. His dream of owning his own bakery was looking incredibly bleak – the loan he’d applied for to buy a working space had fell through. He had no friends due to his slightly alienating personality – Keith was very passionate and once someone started a little bit of competitive banter he could become quite aggressive about his views. And his boyfriend of 3 years had just dumped him for being “too vanilla.”

 

So Shiro had felt shitty, his brother who he loved the most in the world, was having a rough time while Shiro had all the things he’d ever wished for. But Shiro being Shiro thought he could fix it, or at the very least get Keith laid which in the more juvenile part of Shiro’s mind, seemed like a fantastic plan. And so he set up Keith up.

Lance was a very close friend of Allura’s, probably her best friend besides Coran. Shiro liked Lance, he had bold personality to say the least. The first time they’d interacted Lance had blatantly flirted with Allura in front of Shiro with some shockingly bad pickup lines. Shiro almost didn’t believe Lance was serious but unfortunately he was. Lance was funny too and extremely charming, if anyone could break the icy façade that Keith kept up it was Lance.

 

That’s how Keith had ended up waiting anxiously for his first date in 3 years to show up. Shiro hadn’t told him much about Lance besides the corny pickup line story of their first meeting which did little to quiet the dread he felt about the impending date.

Keith paced around the dimly lit, dingy apartment. He did trivial tasks to distract himself. At 7:30 he reorganising his collection of dog eared novels, all 7 of them. At 7:48 he was moving the motorcycle posters which were plastered all over his walls that covered various splotches of molds and crack to different spots and then deciding that they looked better how they were before. He arranged his cloths in colour order, black, faded black and his cherished red and white jacket which no longer fit him but was there for sentimental value. Keith was doing anything to keep himself busy. Glancing at the clock he grunted annoyed. 8:03. Who’s more than 20 minutes late for a date and doesn’t call?? Pulling his chipped flip phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and dialed Shiro’s number.

 

“Keith?” Shiro chuckled into the phone, obviously distracted by something, or rather someone. Faintly Keith heard Allura giggle.

 

“He stood me up Shiro” Keith sighed, his words weighing down his body. Keith slumped down onto his lumpy couch and relaxed hearing his brother’s voice.

 

“What? Lance did? No, he’s probably just running a little late!”

 

“Shiro a little late? Seriously it’s been 30 minutes! I’m 25, I’m getting too old to be dating. I think that I should just get used to the idea that I’m gonna be alone forever! It’s fine I have Red for company anyway and at least you’ll show up on my birthday right??” Keith started rambling, he didn’t mean to but the nerves got the best of him.

 

“Keith you can’t spend the rest of your life with just an old ginger cat for company. You’ve gotta calm down he hasn’t stood you up oka-“An abrupt knocking on Keith’s door interrupted his brother, Keith’s body jolted suddenly tense again. “Ah right on time!”

 

“30 minutes late.” Keith corrected hanging up the phone sighing.

 

Opening the door Keith was taken aback by the sight that greeted him. The man in front of him was quite obviously Hispanic. He was slightly taller than Keith and slimly built.  A charming smirk was pulled across his face and he had a navy blue spread cross his eyelids that emphasising his deep blue eyes stared back at him.

 

“Uhh…” Keith gaped dumbly

 

“Actually the names Lance, nice to meet you.” The man held out his palm invitingly, Keith took hold of it and it was warm against his skin. Keith stared at Lance in a trance, his beauty was intoxicating and it made Keith’s chest tight. And then Lance said “Whoa, your daddy must be a drug dealer because you’re dope.”

 

And the dreamy illusion shattered.

 

“You’re 30 minutes late.”  Keith grouched.

 

“Well, let’s not waste anymore time then.” Lance pulled Keith out of the apartment suddenly slamming the door behind him which Keith did not appreciate. He huffed but allowed the taller man to pull him along.

 

 

 

 

Outside the night was chilly, the autumn air wrapped around them fiercely trying to steal their warmth. They were greeted with a murky grey sky and a new problem. Keith wanted to take his motorcycle but Lance was stubborn

 

“I’m not getting on that death trap.” He refused loudly startling Keith.

 

 The sudden loud noise threw him off and made his stomach tighten in awkward tension.

 

“O-okay we’ll take your car then.” Keith agreed, many decibels quieter, turning to inspect the faded blue vehicle.

The car was slightly rusted and looked ancient but it did look safe enough to travel in. Keith’s stomach still tightened nervously at the prospect of getting in the car but to save an awkward argument stepped toward the car.

 

Lance smiled brightly and he hopped in the car. Keith gingerly opened the door and sat on the torn cream leather, the stuffing poking through grimacing slightly. The car was comfortable but nothing like his Harley. Keith pouted slightly, though he knew he was being childish he still wanted to ride on his bike. A heavy silence settled in the air and Keith felt the urge to fill the silence.

“Do you think we’ll still make it to your reservations?” Keith asked attempting to make conversation.

 

“Res…er…vations?” Lance questioned slowly starting up the car.

 

“Yeah the restaurant reservations you said you’d make… oh okay you didn’t do that.” Keith was becoming irritated now. First he shows up late! Now he doesn’t even make plans for their dinner!  Regret began to weigh heavily on Keith, he felt like a fool for trusting Shiro to get him a date. Shiro who hadn’t dated anyone since meeting Allura in the 10th grade. Keith almost scoffed out loud, why had he even considered this?

 

“Uhh, well I’m down for anything you are?” Lance smirked lazily at Keith,” You choose and we’ll go, seriously anything you wan-“ a loud obnoxious sound cuts him off.

 

_Ain't no call like a booty call, cause a booty call just don't stop._

 

Lance’s back pocket sung. Lance went red all the way to the tips of his ears and his body tensed.

“Umm… I…”He spluttered.

 

_Ain't no call like a booty call, cause a booty call just don't stop._

 

“Are you gonna get that?” Keith deadpanned, just completely done with the situation.

 

“N-No, it’s fine I’ll just… let it go to voicemail.”

 

The car went silent.

 

_Ain't no call like a booty call, cause a booty call just don't stop._

 

“No, its fine, please just answer it.” Keith all but pleaded.

 

_Ain't no call like a booty call, cause a booty call just don't stop._

 

“On second thoughts, I might just-“ Lance struggled to get the phone out of his pocket, when he finally tore it from his back pocket he pressed it to his ear hastily, “ Hey, uh you! ...Well you know me always **in the middle of something.** Ha ha… Yeah oh 11?? Maybe make it,” Lance glanced at Keith “yeah make it 10:30. Okay bye!”

 

Keith cleared his throat as he realised what he was listening to. Okay now he was just offended. Next to him Lance hung up.

 

“I was… it was a sick friend.” Lance muttered.

 

“We don’t have to do this you know…” Keith offered awkwardly trying to relive himself this torturous situation.

 

“Oh really? Oh okay!” Lance agreed all too quickly.

 

“Oh my god really dude?! If you wanted to make this a good date then you shouldn’t have been 30 minutes and oh! Also! Don’t make a booty call in front of your date!” Keith spluttered furiously, pulling the door open and attempting to get out.

 

“Well if you still want to we could…?”Lance said meekly.

 

“Holy shit no! What are you crazy?!”

 

“It’s Saturday night I just wanna have fun!”

 

Keith slammed the door at that remark and began to storm away.

 

“I don’t know what Allura and Shiro were thinking but they were clearly out of their goddamn mind!

You are an asshole!” Keith shouted behind him.

 

“Oh hell yeah they were!” Lance shouted back starting up his car and speed off.

 

Keith pulled out his phone angrily and dialled Shiros number instantly. He didn’t even bother to wait for a ‘hello’ he growled “Shiro the only way you can make this up to me is if I never have to see him again!”

 

 

 

 

Little did he know Keith was going to be seeing a lot of Lance. Due to him being Allura’s best friend, and Keith being Shiro’s brother they saw each other for every event large and minuscule. The wedding was the first time Keith realised how much of a shit stirrer Lance was. As Keith tried to make a heartfelt speech toward Allura and Shiro, Lance ruined it by 1. Making out with one of the bridesmaids at the back of the room, drawing the crowd’s attention and completely spoiling the mood. And 2. Interjecting and adding his own little frustrating comments into Keith’s well thought out speech. A speech he’d worked hard on.

 

Then there was the first Christmas party. Keith had once again stupidly agreed to be set up with another of Shiro’s friends, why he did not know. Lance who had been given the task of filming the event, came up to Keith and his awkward date and pointed out the Mistletoe that hung between them, prompting a kiss. Now Keith was a kind man and he always tried to avoid making others uncomfortable however he could not oblige the request to kiss Shiro’s dumb gym buddy because the guy was the complete opposite to him and thus he didn’t want to. But with Lance pressuring them to look good on camera – “this will be watched by Shiro and Allura waaaaay into their 80’s so pucker up mullet boy.” Lance had teased – the man swooped down to capture Keith’s lips but Keith jerked out of the way, the man got his cheek in a slobbery mess. Embarrassment bloomed in Keiths chest, he felt hot and flustered and his throat began to close up. It was one of those moments that made Keith want to crawl into a hole and never come out. Lance gave Keith an apologetic look before scampering off, leaving Keith to deal with the obviously wounded man. Keith glared at Lances receding figure, cursing him.

The baby shower was probably the worst. Keith had been minding his own business, innocently chatting to Coran about his now flourishing bakery when Lance had challenged him to a game of darts (Lance won). This was the beginning of an aggressive rivalry that gradually got worse throughout the night. They challenged each other to various games, games of knowledge (they tied) and games of strength (Keith won that one.) By the end of night the two decided to break the tie with a drinking game. That was not a good idea. Neither of them won and both ended up embarrassing themselves immensely. Keith didn’t recall much of that night but there are pictures of Allura, heavily pregnant Allura, receiving lap dance from a handsome male stripper (curtesy of drunk Keith) and of Shiro on a giant mechanical rodeo penis (curtesy of drunk Lance). The couple recalled this as one of their favourite memories but it always bought shame to Keith whenever he thought about it.

There was many more occasions that they saw each other and slowly but surely they began to get to know each other. And so they became friends.

Lance learnt that Keith liked coffee when it was hot out and ice-cream in the dead of winter (because he was insane) and that despite being a baker, Keith was much like Shiro in that he was a health nut – always at the gym and eating kale (not really though.)

Keith learnt that Lance had at least 5 other siblings and was extremely talented with numbers – he was basically a human calculator.

Soon it became almost routine to chat to each other at parties even if it was just to goad each other. Allura and Shiro both lamented their choice to introduce the two but nonetheless were pleased that they got along, well so to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first birthday, a fight and an tragedy.

Here they were again at another party together. This time celebrating the first birthday of Ana. Shiro smiled down at his daughter. She smiled back giggling, her tawny beige skin glowing as her face lit up. Shiro admired her wriggling gently in his arms, her brown doe eyes admired him back as she stared at him in wonder. He ran a hand across her black head of hair, pride filling his chest.

 

“I love you Ana.” He whispered to her. “You’re the most precious thing I’ve ever had”

 

“You’re not getting sentimental now are you Shiro?” Lance said from behind him. “God old timer, you’ll get snot all over her, give her here.”

 

“You’re just gonna do the same thing!” Shiro snorted.

 

“I will. However I’ll do it in style.” Lance flashed Shiro a brilliant grin and makes grabby hands for Ana.

 

Once firmly in his grasp Lance began operation: play time.

 

“Hello my sweet girl! I remember you! You like to fly don’t you?!” He lifts her above him, swaying her body gently. Suddenly Ana begins shrieks of delight, laughter and happy yelps bubble out of her. Encouraged by this Lance begins to bounce her up and down, side to side as laughter erupts from his chest.

 

“Don’t bounce her too much Lance, she just ate. You don’t want to get vomit blasted, I know the feeling all too well.” Shiro shivered at the memory.

 

“Pfft! Please! She would never do that to me she loves me! Don’t you Ana? Hahaha! Up you go! Wooo! Isn’t this fun?! Ugh! Noooo!! Why me???” Shiro chuckles as he watches Lance get covered in pea green puke.

 

“Told you so!” Chuckling Shiro takes Ana who was giggling, please with herself.

 

“Why is the world against me?!”

 

“Come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

 

 

Inside while Keith put the finishing touches on Ana’s ladybug birthday cake, Allura and Coran are discussing Keith’s love life much to Keith’s disapproval.

 

“Come one Keith! Trust me I know this really cute dentist! When have I ever let you down? You’re love life is dryer than the Sahara desert!” Allura had been trying to convince Keith to let her set him up with her dentist for the better part of the last hour and really it was ridiculous because Keith really wasn’t that desperate.

 

“Allura, please! ‘When have I ever let you down?’ Let’s see shall we? There was the adult braces guy, the creepy Asian fetish guy, oh and lets not even mention you hooking me up with the bane of my existence!”

 

“Lance isn’t that bad! I still don’t know where we went wrong with you two!”

 

“Oh my god!” He groaned. “And anyway Allura maybe I like the desert! It’s nice being on my own! I can do what I want whenever I want.”

 

“Come on Keith now that’s just sad!” Coran cut in smirking.

 

“What is this gang up on Keith day?!”He joked long sufferingly.

 

“Oh! Let me join in! Keith your hair's dumb!” Lance offered as he stepped through the doorway covered in green goo, he was followed by Shiro and a delighted Ana.

 

“What happened to you?” Allura asked amused.

 

“Ana was so excited to see me she couldn’t contain her dinner!”

 

Lance said at the same time Shiro said, “He was jiggling her about too much and he paid for it.”

 

Allura let out a charmed laugh and took Ana into her arms “Good to know my baby girl has such good aim!”

 

“Don’t worry Ana, if I’d eaten the first time I met Lance my reaction would’ve been the same.” Keith commented smugly. Lance shot him a look of joking offence from his place at the sink. He busied himself trying to get the baby puke off his shirt.

 

“The cake looks great Keith!” Shiro praised taking in the sight of Keith’s masterpiece. The cake was covered in green icing with various shades of green fondant leaves. Atop the cake was a small round cake, covered in red fondant with black spots. The bug had large cutesy eyes with two licorice antenna curled above them.

 

“It looks better than my wedding cake” Allura supplied as she rocked Ana on her hip.

 

“Hey! I made your wedding cake!” Keith defended.

 

“It was kind of dry.” Coran mused. Lance laughed from the sink, the sound loud and joyful.

 

A loud mechanical bell interrupted the conversation

 

“The baby sitters are here!” Shiro mused cheerfully as he moved to go let them in.

 

“You’re both here though?!” Lance queried, “Why do you need baby sitters?”

 

“This sitter is so good, she’s like the baby whisperer! And besides it’s always helpful around to have someone to calm the baby.” Coran said wisely. How he knew Lance would never know

 

“Baby whisperer??” Lance and Keith questioned simultaneously. Lance moved to stand by Keith.

 

“They’re life savers really.” Allura said “You’ll see.” Keith and Lance shared a brief confused look. Keith wrinkled his nose at the stench of bile.

 

“Lance get away from me you smell like baby puke.” Keith complained.

 

“Oh really?” Lance said as he attempted to wipe himself on Keith, Keith ducked away chuckling slightly,

 

 “Lance!” Keith shrieked not even really bothered by the action.

 

 

The baby whisperer as it turns out was two people: a short, pale teenage girl with a spikey blonde bob and round hipster glass who introduced herself as Pidge and a large, friendly man with an open smile and deep russet skin who shook everyone’s hand named Hunk.

 

Shiro handed Pidge Ana gentle and she quieted down seemly in an intense trance.

 

“Babies just like me.” Pidge shrugged noncommittedly. Keith envied her talent.

 

 

 

The party was relatively uneventful. Shiro and Allura’s neighbours were all invited, they were nice enough. Many commented on the food that Keith had made and asked about his bakery which sent a surge of pride and achievement throughout him. He also go to know Hunk rather well, they chatted about school – Hunk was a college student studying Aerospace engineering which Keith found extremely interesting and impressive. Hunk was a close family friend of Pidge, they’d know each other since birth so they basically did everything together. Hunk had a girlfriend who he adores almost as much Shiro adores Allura (Keith can tell from the way Hunk’s eyes go soft when he talks about her, it brings goose bumps to Keith’s skin.)

 

“She’s studying Environmental science and Geology! It’s amazing how much she loves the world man really inspiring!” Hunk praises. That’s also how Keith finds out that Hunk is vegan, his girlfriend’s passion for a sustainable planet really rubbed off on him

 

 Keith learns that Hunk loves animals but mostly birds, he even has a canary named ‘Yellow’.

 

“I know it’s super unoriginal but she just felt like a Yellow you know?” Hunk had mused. Keith chuckled.

 

“Believe me I do! My cats name is Red because she’s ginger!” Keith admitted gleefully, laughing along with Hunk.

 

 

 

Lance on the other hand had found the conversations with the neighbours extremely uncomfortably. He couldn’t relate to their boring office jobs. Lance was an aircraft engineer and occasional pilot, he loved his job a lot. He was incredibly passionate and when Lance got passionate he rambled on and on. It would’ve been fine but he talked in all the technical terms so most of the time no one knew what he was talking about and he ended up feeling like a fool. Lance had long given up on conversing with the neighbours so he went in search of Ana, at least there he would find intelligent conversation there.

 

Lance found Ana in her room with the baby sitter Pidge. They were playing with brightly coloured alphabet blocks.

 

“Shouldn’t she be out there partying it up?” Lance joked. “You’re only 1 once you know?” Lance said to Ana. Pidge eyed him cautiously.

 

“She was getting fussy, I was supposed to put her down for a nap but she wouldn’t stop crying unless I played with her.” Pidge informed him, Lance noticed a pink glow across her face.

 

“Um, are you okay? Am I making you uncomfortable? I can just leave if you’d like?” Lance said anxiously, feeling guilty for making the girl blush.

 

“What? Why?” she asked confused at his sudden outburst.

 

“You’re all red!”

 

“I’m? Oh! Calm down Romeo its sunburn, I was outside with Ana before and I burn easily.” Pidge explained humoured.

 

“Wow white people think everything’s spicy, even the outside air.” Lance joked.

 

“Nice meme.” Pidge laughed. “I like your make up!” she says suddenly.

 

In true Lance fashion he had smudged eyeliner above his eye, this time it was gold. “Thanks little dude!” Lance felt unusually flattered to receive a complement from her. Lance sits down with Ana and Pidge, grateful to have finally found someone to talk to.

 

 

 

When the time comes, the cake is revealed and everyone ‘ooo’s and ‘aaa’s at it. Allura insists on getting a picture of Ana, now covered in green and red icing, with her two favourite uncles – Allura’s words not his. The picture is taken without mishap and surprisingly too much arguing. The evening comes to an end with Shiro hugging him so tightly, in such a brotherly way that it makes Keith’s heart ache slightly for the days when they always saw each other first thing in the morning and were the last person they talked to at night. A slight sour pang fills Keith’s stomach as he feels guilty for thinking so selfishly but Shiro, seemingly reading his thoughts reassures him, telling him that he misses him too. Keith punches Shiro’s shoulder for being so sentimental but smiles anyway and finds that his cheeks ache.

 

The next few weeks pass with ease. Keith often finds himself feeling rather grateful, his life has more or less been sorted out. He recalls the state it was in 2 years ago when he’d meet Lance and when Shiro had started his family – it was the second lowest point in his life (the first was high school because well, that was not fun.) Now however he has a blossoming business and a few close friends, it made him feel fulfilled. Keith worked hard every day and he finally had something to show for it. Keith feels content. 

 

 

 

Everything was good until he caved to Allura’s begging and let her set him up with another friend – the dentist. As expected it was horribly awkward – the man had only wanted a hook up and he stared at Keith with a predatory gaze making Keith feel like a piece of meat. After the date he’d gone over the Shiro and Allura’s and finally asked them to stop.

 

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate it guys but I really don’t need you to do this anymore.” He’d explained as nicely as he could – he was tired from the exhausting interaction with the dentist.

 

“We just don’t want you to be unhappy.” Allura gently placed her hand on his. She looked at Keith with pity in her eyes. He pulled his hand away, temper rising.

 

“I’m not unhappy! I’m fine! You guy have gotta face that I’m not a child whose life you can meddle with!” He said heatedly and unintentionally loud. Ana started crying in the next room. Keith rubbed a hand across his face. Allura got up to calm her, leaving the men alone.

 

“Keith.” Shiro said gently, sadly. It made the blood in Keith’s veins seer with rage, making his rational thoughts muggy.

 

“Why are you doing this Shiro?!” Keith snapped. “Do you think I’m that pathetic?”

 

“No Keith I just don’t want you to be on your own!” Shiro pleaded.

 

“Why not? I’ve always been on my own, I’m used to it! My own mother didn’t even want me! I’ve never had any friends besides- Wait, you don’t want me around anymore! That’s it isn’t it?” He accused,” Shit Shiro if I was that annoying you could’ve just told me.”

 

“Of course not it’s just… I… You’re not on your own, you’ve always had me! I’m your brother, man don’t forget that! I just want you to have what I have!”

 

“I can’t Shiro! I’m not like you and Allura!” Keith stood up abruptly, ready to leave.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“I haven’t had everything handed to me! I’m not perfect!” He snarled, Shiro looked shocked then his expression faded into pity once again.

 

“There’s no need to be jealous of me Keith.” He said quiet and calmly.

 

“I’m not! I don’t want this Shiro! I don’t want to be like you! I don’t need to latch on to someone because I’m scared of being alone! It’s pathetic!” Shiro looked hurt at that. Keith knew that this was all he ever wanted, he never told Shiro what he thought about it. Shiro was mad.

 

“At least I’m not a pathetic loser Keith!” It was a low blow, Keith felt it in his throat. His chest tightened and his eyes began to sting.

 

“You think I’m a pathetic loser? That why you’re doing this! I knew it! Goddamn it! Fuck you Shiro! I don’t need your help!”

 

He’d stormed out that night and had ignored Shiro’s calls for a week. In the end they did make up, they muttered meek apologies over the phone (an apology that Keith hardly even meant) but didn’t see each other again. Keith had an influx of orders that kept him busy for weeks, he never got around to seeing Shiro and Allura for Thursday night dinner like they normally did. He felt triumphant over Shiro, He wasn’t lonely throughout those few weeks even with the absence of the two. Keith just kept busy and it made him happy. I don’t need anyone. He thinks to himself stubbornly.

 

 

 

 

When Keith finally did get a break he decided to keep the night to himself. He gets a whole Saturday to himself. It was a dreary Saturday, the skies were covered by thick black storm clouds and once the rain began it didn’t let up. The rain pummelled down angrily. So Keith cleaned his apartment for the first time in weeks, he had a long hot shower to destress and curled up on his lumpy couch with Red and his dog eared copy of ‘Call of the Wild’.

Keith sits content for the first hour. A warm cat in his lap and his favourite book comfort him. It’s nice, relaxing even, but Keith begins to feel like somethings missing. He ponders for a few minutes what it could be as he begins to become aware of how hollow his chest feels. Maybe he just needs a drink to loosen up? Keith gets up and grabs a beer. It’s bitter on his tongue when he takes the first swig, he winces at the taste but carries on drinking. He drains half the bottle quickly, as the alcohol hits his stomach it does nothing to quell the empty feeling.

  _Oh… Shiro was right, I am lonely._

Keith grunts, abandoning the bitter drink and returns to the couch stubbornly ignoring his thoughts, _I’m not lonely I just… I haven’t talked to anyone I care about in weeks._ Keith blinks. Then he  groans slightly as he realises that yes he is lonely, in fact he is the definition of lonely.

 _I’ve gotta apologise to him_ he thinks sourly.

 _I’ll go see Shiro and Allura tomorrow_ he thinks to himself admitting defeat.

 As he thinks about them the empty feeling in his chest grows, his throat becomes tight and a dull throb blooms in his heart. Keith takes a deep breath, he scoffs at how pathetic he is but makes a mental note to call Shiro tomorrow and apologise, really apologise. The dull ache in his chest made his eyes water but Keith pushed the feeling down _._

 _No need to get overdramatic, I miss them but I’ll see them tomorrow._ Keith sighed and told himself to go to bed.  

 _It’s okay. I’ll be okay._  Keith reminds himself absently as he crawled under his heavy blanket. Red joined him on the bed at his toes seeming to sense his heart ache, and Keith closes his eyes willing himself to sleep.  Sleep came to Keith easily that night and he felt at peace.

 

A shrill noise woke him at 3am.

Brrrng! Brrrng! Keith opened his eyes but was greeted with only darkness.

Brrrng! Brrrng! The noise came again hurting his ears and disorienting him.

His phone. It was ringing. Right he better get that then.

His phone sat across the room on his couch. Keith untangled himself from his sheets with shaky urgency, he crossed the room on sleepy legs and grabbed the phone.

“Hello?” he croaked, his voice thick with sleep. Keith cleared his throat, “Hello?” he said steadier.

“Is this Mr. Keith Kogane?” A deep voice asked.

“Yes, that’s me.” Keith replied a knot forming in his stomach from this mysterious phone call.

“This is the Altean Police department, there’s been an accident involving Takashi Shirogane and Allura Shirogane, you’ll need to get to the Altean Police station immediately.” Dread leeched into Keith’s muscles, his stomach squeezed painfully and the air was knocked out of his lungs.

“I…W-What happened to them?” His voice unsteady.

“They were involved in a traffic collision and are in critical condition. I’m so sorry. I cannot provide any more information at the time being.” The voice said sympathy staining the words.

Keith hung up and raced out the door. He couldn’t think, his heart beating savagely in his chest, he got on his bike and rode as fast as he could.

 

When he arrived at the police station, he barely even had time to park and get inside before he was swept away by an officer. The man was tall and basically a wall of muscle, he looked extremely intimidating but was kind, he lead Keith to a private room and shut the door.

“I’m officer Thace Mr.Kogane, would you like to take a seat?” He spoke slowly as if sensing Keith’s panic.

“No, I’m fine. Are they okay? Where’s Shiro?” He blurted out breathlessly, Keith felt like he was being squeezed too tight. He felt both blistering hot and icy cold at the same time. So many thoughts were running through his mind he couldn’t keep up.

“Perhaps you should sit down Mr. Kogane,” Keith shook his head fiercely and so Officer Thace continued on, “Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane were in their vehicle when they lost control of the car and crashed, we were able to get them out but they were in critical condition.”

“Were?” Keith whimpers quietly.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Kogane, their wounds were too severe and they passed away on the way to hospital.” Officer Thace says regret in his voice. Keiths head swims, his thoughts become sluggish when he finally realises.

“Ana!” He gasps voice breaking. “Their daughter! Was she in the car with them? Is she okay!?” Keith becomes hysterical stepping toward the officer grasping at his arms. The officer gently took Keith’s hands off him but his knees became weak, Officer Thace grasp’s Keith’s shoulder keeping him steady.

“Ana Shirogane is unharmed. She was in the care of a baby sitter at the time of the incident, she has been relocated to a child protection facility and will be put into the custody of the next of kin tomorrow morning.” Keith’s heart slowed, shes okay! He took a breath. The officer handed Keith a tissue from the box next to them. Keith was confused. He reached up and felt his face, it was wet and hot with tears. Keith hadn’t even realised. “I’m sorry for your loss, you’re free to go whenever.” The officer offered a sympathetic smile and rested his hand on Keith’s shoulder squeezing gently.

Keith took a moment to gather himself, he wiped his tears away and took a deep breath. The news hadn’t sunk in yet but he began to feel numb.

Walking out of the room Keith could barely register what was happening, his ears blocked out sound and his chest was tight. The artificial light of the station stung his eyes but as he reached the exit of the building he saw a familiar figure. Lance stood, red eyed and slouching at the door. His gaze lifted from the grimy carpet and meet with Keith’s eyes. He moved to stand up properly and opened his arms invitingly. Keith felt the emotions he’d felt briefly before flood back to him. The pain in his chest made him sob, he felt his eyes prick and then hot tears scorched his cold cheeks. Keith moved toward Lance and was enveloped by Lance’s long limbs. He clutched on tight to him and let the emotions take hold.

They were gone.

He’d lost his brother. And his best friend.

But the realisation that hit Keith the hardest was that Ana had lost her 2 brilliant parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys are liking the story so far! 
> 
> Shout out to http://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com/ for being such an amazing blog, their posts really helped me describe Lance and Hunk!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move in together. Chaos ensue. Keith just needs a break (someone hug him.)

Lance had been awake when he received the call. He’d been on his way home after sneaking out of his one night stand’s room. The street lights bathed the streets in weak yellow light, Lance gripped the steering wheel comfortably and sighed contently. The intrusive ring of his cell phone interrupted.

“Who’s calling at 3am?” He grunted to himself as he pulled over and he grabbed his phone from the passenger seat. “Hello?”

“Hello is this Lance McClain?” A deep, unfamiliar voice asked.

“Uh, yes that’s me.” Lance started to feel nervous, a stranger calling in the middle of the night? Something must be wrong.

“There’s been an accident involving Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane. Mrs. Shirogane’s emergency contact appears to be overseas and you are her secondary emergency contact, you will need to come to the Altean Police station immediately.” The voice informed. Lance felt his stomach drop painfully and his blood ran cold.

“Of course I’ll be there right away.” Lance hung up and threw his phone on the seat carelessly, he put his car into drive and sped off in the opposite direction to the police station.

 

As he hugged the distraught Keith, Lance assumed the worst. Shiro and Allura had died. Lance felt his heart throb painfully in his chest at the realisation but he held himself together, someone had to. Keith sobbed into his chest causing Lance’s breath to be knocked out of him as he heard the wounded sounds. Suddenly he was struck with a sick thought.

“Keith, was Ana there? Is she…?” Lance hoped he was wrong he felt bile rising to the back of his throat, nauseated at the possibility.

“No,” Keith hiccupped in between a sob, he couldn’t lift his face from Lance’s chest, “She’s okay and we can see her in the morning.”

Relief rushed through Lance, he tightened his hold on the other man, and decided that they should go to the couple’s house.

“Keith man we gotta go to their house, we gotta…We can wait for their lawyer there and it’ll be easier to take Ana there, you know in the morning.” Keith’s throat made a slight whimper but he stepped away from Lance, rubbing his eyes roughly he nodded towards Lance.  “I’ll drive you there too.” He added when we saw Keith’s swollen red eyes, there was no way Keith could drive in his state. Lance pushed his emotions away temporarily and took charge, Keith needed him to.

The drive was melancholic, every metre they advanced towards the couples house made the two men feel even more heartbroken.

They pulled up to the house, it stood quietly in the dark waiting. The sight of the large white house filled them both with dread. They parked the car sat in silence for a few minutes, Lance began to feel exhaustion weigh on him alongside the grief. He took a moment to just breathe. He felt disconnected to everything, numb. Lance felt paralysed. He didn’t want to go in but knew he had to.   

Keith also dreaded walking into their house. He tried to shut off the facet of emotions and just remain blank but he couldn’t. He had forced himself to stop crying when they got into the car because he knew Ana needed him. Both he and Lance made no move to go into the house, he stared at it and felt guilt leak into his body. Regret writhed in his mind. He should’ve made up with Shiro sooner. Keith’s throat tightened again, tears threatened at his eyes again and his breathing hitched. Lance sensing his grief looked at him.

“Keith I-“He didn’t know what to say. Lance knew if he lost a sibling nothing would make that better.  He thought of things he could say but they all seemed worthless so Lance just settled on, “I’m so sorry.”

Keith cleared his throat, “I’m okay,” he reassured Lance lamely. He took a deep breath and opened the car door. “Let’s go.”

 

 

Keith had keys but his hands shook too much to get the door open, he tried 4 times to get the key in the lock, it slipped against the door handle and scratched the golden metal. Lance noticed the struggle and gently took the key and opened the house.

They walked through the door gingerly like they were trying not disturb anything. The house was dark and quiet. They made no move to turn the lights on, the street light streamed through the curtains softly. Keith’s eyes adjusted to the dark and he looked up the stairs, at the door that led to Shiro and Allura’s room. He felt queasy. It dawned on him that Shiro and Allura would never be there again. They were truly gone. The thought that they were gone made Keith’s knees felt weak and they gave out slightly, making him stagger. He moved to the couch quickly to cover it up. 

 It felt alien to be in their house without them. Lance took a seat next to Keith, the couch bounced slightly, it made Keith feel dizzy. He put his head in his hands and breathed slowly. Lance put a firm hand on his back and slowly began to rub circles, it made the ache in Keith’s chest feel slightly better. Keith still tensed slightly, he pressed his fingers into his closed eyes

“Keith buddy don’t hold it back, it’s okay I’m here.” The words made Keith’s body tremble, he knew it was okay but it just felt wrong. He felt too alive. Keith was there hurting and alive. And Shiro wasn’t. Keith felt angry at the injustice. He didn’t deserve to be alive! Shiro and Allura did! The thought bounced around in his mind, it made his chest burn. Keith wished it was him and not them.

“I-I hadn’t talked to them for weeks.” He stuttered guilty. Lance’s hand stopped moving for a second but then started again, he moved closer to Keith and made a quiet ‘hmm?’ to prompt him continue. “Shiro and I had a fight and I-“Keith cut off. He tried to say it but he couldn’t, shame and longing and hurt hit him like a tidal wave. He felt himself release the pent up tears and frustration onto his face.  A sob ripped through him and Lance pulled him closer, comforting him again. After a few minutes he felt Lance’s tears hit his hair and Keith grasped onto him tightly.  They cried for hours, until just after the sun came up until they felt too tired to even move and they fell drifted off on the couch.

 

 

This time Keith awoke to a knocking. He groaned at the ache in his neck (from sleeping on a couch) and the throbbing ache of his eyes. He opened his eyes was disoriented for a second, why was in he Shiro’s house? But then he remembered what happened. The knock came again interrupting his grief.

Keith ran over to the door hoping that the memory was just a dream and when he opened it his brother and Allura would be standing there.  He opened the door to see the baby sitter girl from the party.

“Keith?” The girl seemed confused. “How are they? Are they okay? Where’s Lance? And Ana?” she peered behind Keith seeming shaken and upset.

“Ana…” Keith whispered sorrowfully.

 “We have to gain custody of her before we pick her up from child protective services.” Lance said from behind them, Keith turned to look at him. He opened his mouth to ask how he knew when he said. "I just got off the phone with Allura and Shiro’s lawyer, He’ll be here in half an hour.” He smiled a grim smile at Pidge continued quietly, “Thanks for taking care of her last night Pidge.”

“Are they okay?!” She burst out looking worried and hopeful, “Are they- They’re okay right?”

They were both stayed quiet for a minute. Keith looked at Lance panicked. He couldn’t tell her. The words would get stuck in his throat. Lance knew that and turned to Pidge. She saw his mournful expression and her face fell, she looked devastated.

“Pidge-“Lance began but Pidge turned, a broken sound coming out of her mouth and ran down the driveway. Lance moved to chase after her but Keith grabbed his arm gently.

“I think we should leave her.” He said quietly. Lance looked on at her running figure sadly but made no move to stop her.

“You’re right,” He said looking at Keith, “you should go have a coffee and wash your face man the lawyer’s gonna be here soon and then we can get Ana.”

 

 

Keith did just that. He splashed his face with cold water, he winces as the too cold hits his swollen eyes. It stings and the pain startles him awake. He wipes his face and doesn’t even bother to look in the mirror before walking out. He walks into the kitchen to make a coffee but stops short. The kitchen looks the same as ever but Keith felt his stomach flip and he tasted bile at the back of his throat. He recalls the last time he was there. The fight with Shiro. Keith stumbles out of the room, trying not to think about it to avoid crying. Keith wishes hard that he hadn’t been such an asshole to Shiro the last time he saw him. The shame he feels burns his face and sits itself heavily on his shoulders.

 

The lawyer was a short, balding man. He looked rather intimidating, a scowl permanently wrinkled in his brow but when he speaks he was quiet and kind. They sit at Allura and Shiro’s large oak dinning table and begin.

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” He begins, his voice is deep and rubbles out of his mouth quietly. “You both must have many questions.”

“Ana is our main priority right now.” Keith said trying to hide his desperation.

“Of course. Now I’ve arranged with child protection services for her to be transferred over here this morning. The foster family she was with last night will being her over to CPS, they feels that she will adjust best in her own environment. So first thing to do is to pick her up and bring her over here.” The man directs steadily.

“Okay, well who does that?” Lance asks willingly, the lawyer looks at him confused, he looks at Keith who is equally confused and sighs, his expression changing.

“I’m sorry, did Allura and Shiro ever talk to you two about their guardianship arrangements?”

“No?” Keith and Lance answered puzzled.

“But I’m Shiro’s adopted brother so I assumed that I was her guardian now?” Keith supplied to the lawyer.

“Well in preparing their will… we talked about who should take guardianship in the unlikely event that they should both die and they named you.” The man explained, “Both of you.”

“What?” the men both wail.

“Me?” Lance blurted out shocked, “Us?”

“I know this isn’t how you two imagined starting a family bu-“

Keith choked on his breath, “No. no, no, no. We aren’t- He’s not my…”

“We aren’t married!” Lance hollered scandalised.

“I know this is overwhelming! And I did advise against it but they insisted.” The lawyer offered, “But there are options, you _can_ say no because this is a _big_ deal. This is a child. Big commitment.” The room fell silent. “You can take a minute if you’d like.” The lawyer says. Lance takes the chance immediately and leaves the room heading for the front door.

He takes 3 deep breaths and exhales. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!”

Keith heads out the backdoor and does the same thing.

They both re-enter the house at the same time, nod at each other from across the room and retake their seats. An awkward tension fills the room, no one speaks for a minute.

“Y-you mentioned options?” Lance breaks the silence with a nervous chuckle.

“Yes, we can find another guardian there is Allura’s father,” The lawyer says.

“That sounds- he sounds perfect.” Lance interrupts nervously. Keith shoots him a dirty look. Allura’s father is nearly 100, there’s no way he can raise a child! Lance knew that.

“Or maybe a cousin.” The Lawyer finishes. The room falls silent again before Keith cuts in.

“What if,” Keith started slowly,” one of us, wants to honour their wishes, on our own?”

“Or together. That’s cool too.” Lance buts in.

“Well then I send over a request for guardianship, the judge grants it to you because you were the ones Allura and Shiro wanted. The state will pay for the mortgage for the house but you will have to pay the rates. I suggest that you move in here while you decide what to do.”

“Us? Move in here?” Lance balks loudly. “I-I… okay.”

“Okay then!” the lawyer claps his hands together and then pulls a document from his suitcase. “You’ll just need to sign this and we can get Ana home.”

 

When they get Ana from CPS Keith can’t help but clutch onto her possessively. It’s then that Keith decides that he’ll cherish her and protect her no matter what because that’s what Shiro and Allura wanted and it’s the least he can do for them after all they’d done for him.

Time passes quickly, Lance is uncharacteristically quiet and nonchalant. He takes on the task of taking care of Ana with no resistance despite seeming desperate not to when the lawyer had been there. Keith didn’t mind because Lance was a big help at the end of the day. Keith felt numb after that first day he’d picked Ana up and though he woke up every day the following week in tears he never cried when he was awake. He felt disconnected like a zombie. At times he got flustered or he did feel a random inkling of emotion he would forget that Shiro was gone and get the urge to call him. Then he’d remember and the empty feeling would return. It was like having a phantom limb, he relied on his brother so much that he’d often find himself reaching for him only to find an empty space.

The week passes in a haze due to both the men being extremely busy making funeral preparations and a serious lack of sleep, everything blurs together – all the miscellaneous tasks and arguments they have are forgotten almost instantly. Ana seemed to realise after the 2nd day of being with Keith and Lance that her parents weren’t coming back. Once she realises she cries for 3 days straight. It makes Lances heart ache for her, as he remembers how it felt to lose his dad. Lance is secretly glad she’s so young so she won’t remember how much it hurt to lose her parents like he did at the tender age of 16. He feels guilty immediately. It doesn’t matter that she’s so young, she should’ve had to lose them anyway.

A week later was the funeral. At least a hundred people turned up and it make Keith smile that Shiro and Allura had so many great friends. During the service Keith didn’t cry much. He’d held onto Ana protectively, who was strangely quiet, as if she known she was at her parent’s funeral. Lance bawled the whole time and Keith tried to comfort him with a hand on his back like Lance had once done to him but he knew that it wasn’t enough. Afterwards they’d held a wake at the house which was theirs now but felt like Shiro and Allura’s still. Pidge was there looking small, pale and grief stricken. Hunk was too with his girlfriend.  Hunk gave the two men hugs and reassuring them that he and Pidge could help with Ana anytime they needed, “free of charge” Hunk had said sincerely. Also at the wake was Allura’s Father, all possible guardians for Ana. Keith didn’t want to give her away but Lance had asked him to at least give the others a chance and so he did.

Allura’s father was a great man back in prime, he was a successful business owner who was extremely kind. Now however he seemed to be deteriorating. The poor man had been diagnosed with dementia. That alone ruled him out for being Ana’s guardian but it made Lance feel shame, he was trying to pander his best friends child off to an old man who definitely wouldn’t be capable of taking care of her. He felt like dirt but the pressure of the responsibility had taken hold of him. Lance sighed, realising that he needed to take responsibility and just take care of Ana. Lance laughed to himself as he thinks, _well at least my mum will be happy I’m settling down._

And so a week after the funeral Keith and Lance gain guardianship from the judge and move into Shiro and Allura’s house. Lance moves into what was Allura’s downstairs office and Keith moves into the upstairs guest bedroom, they ignore Allura and Shiro’s bedroom. The first problem is faced when moving their stuff into the house. Keith brings Red and Lance isn’t too pleased.

“Cat’s hate me Keith!” he’d complained glaring at red standoffishly. She glared back just as cautiously. “Dogs are more my thing.”

Keith chuckled, “Of course you are! Shiro always did say we fought like cats and dogs, it’s fitting that we prefer one or the other.”

Lance’s gaze softened after hearing Keith talking about Shiro. It was the first time since the night Shiro died he’d mentioned him. Keith didn’t mean to make Lance feel obliged to allow him to keep Red, he’d only found the comment ironic. Nevertheless Keith got to keep Red and although at first Lance and Red didn’t approve of each other’s presence they got used to each other quickly. (About a week later Keith had been tending to Ana and caught Lance feeling Red a can of tuna.)

It takes them almost a month to settle into a turbulent routine. They don’t really have a plan so they just wing it. Whoever has the least work to do during the day takes Ana to work with them.  For the first few weeks Lance becomes scarce during the evenings, he resumes his lifestyle going out to bars every night, going on regular dates and having one night stands. Keith doesn’t mind so much, sure he’s tired and close to burning out but it keeps him busy and when he’s busy he can ignore his grief. Though throughout the month the pain of losing Shiro and Allure had faded to become a distant ache, Keith still found his chest tighten sometimes when Ana did something particularly Allura like or he saw a familiar look in Ana’s eye that just reminded him of Shiro so much it was like a stab to the heart. Lance begins to notice bags under Keith’s eyes grow darker and feels guilt weigh down on him. Lance comes to understand he can’t keep up the late nights out because it was unfair on Keith. And so he starts spending more time at home but then he starts to feel the tension and stress of being a parent and trying to juggle work and he longs for the nights on his own again.  

So one day Lance brings home a giant monthly planner and sticks it on the wall in the kitchen.

“What’s this?” Keith questions amused by it, Ana asleep in the other room.

“We’re gonna plan the next month.” Lance says decidedly. “I’ve been leaving you here with Ana too much and-“

“Lance I don’t mind really.” Keith interrupts but Lance stops him by holding up a hand.

“Trust me Keith if you’re anything like me you need a break.” Lance smiles at him charmingly.

 Keith looks at him sceptically. ”Is that a sex joke?” he asked.

Lance turned to Keith appalled. “What?? Keith _where_ did you get that from??”

“That’s what you do on your nights out right?” Keith smirked.

“No! Uh well yes sometimes- the point is that you need nights off too!” Lance spluttered feeling slightly ashamed. He turns to begin writing down an actual routine.

This time their routine is more or less balanced. Lance takes Ana most mornings as he doesn’t really work unless called in and Keith takes her in the afternoons at work– Ana loves the bakery, it’s always filled with a steady stream of customers that coo at her adorableness. And Keith actually gets nights off to relax, he normally goes to a 24 hour book store, tries out new cupcake recipe or even just curls up with Red and catches up on sleep. He begins to look forward to the nights, the way he gets to ride his bike – which isn’t a common occurrence for him nowadays and the ability to have some time to get lost in his thoughts is something he begins to look forward to.

But then Lance starts unexpectedly bailing on Keith on his nights off and he has to rush home to take care of Ana. It shouldn’t annoy Keith as much as it does because he’d assured Lance it was fine but now that he’d been reminded what it was like to be a normal responsibility free adult it bothered him.

Keith hadn’t had any sort of relationship for years, he didn’t know how to talk about how he felt without fighting and he really didn’t want Lance to leave. So Keith’s annoyed but he doesn’t mention it, he endures and survives. Slowly, over a few weeks their routine returns to how it was before, Lance going out every night and Keith has to pick up the slack. To make matters worse Keith gets a massive, short notice job to cater a wedding which is great for their money situation but not so great for Keith’s stress level. He pencils it into the calendar anyway. He starts having to work earlier days and later nights while lance is still slacking. Ana is an extremely perceptive child and senses Keith’s tension and the subtle change in the relationship, because of this she starts acting up more often. Most night’s she cries for hours and hours, letting Keith get little sleep. Keith’s eyes begin to show signs of fatigue again but this time lance doesn’t notice. Keith’s thoughts start to become darker and darker. Over the course of the few months he become Ana’s guardian he’d become a more patient person however under the added stress Keith resorted back to his old ways and worse. He starts growling at Ana for doing things babies do – this causes her to cry and make Keith even more stressed. He snaps at customers, scaring his staff and even himself. Keith’s shoulders begin to feel unbearably tight, he starts getting migraines and regular headaches. It almost gets too much but then Keith checks the date and he only has a week left till the wedding, then he can have a break.

Finally the day comes where Keith caters the wedding. Upon waking up Keith feels immediate relief flooding through him. Every step he took today got him closer to some relaxation.

 

He goes into the kitchen and Lance hands him an already made coffee. It’s not unusual but it feels suspicious. Keith takes a sip, cautiously. Lance busies himself feeding a happy Ana her banana and oats.

“Thanks…” Keith says letting himself relax sighing contently into the coffee.

“Anything for you, babe.” Lance says tipping Keith off.

“Okay what do you want?” Keith asks monotonously.

“Well… you know how I only get to fly on occasion? When someone’s out sick?”

“Yes Lance, get on with it.”

“And you know how I love flying and how I’d do anything for you?”

“Stop stalling, spit it out.” Keith demanded, the coffee starting to taste to bitter in his mouth as he takes another sip.

“I have a job…” Lance says and paused, Keith’s mind fills in what’s wrong.

“It’s today isn’t it?”

“Yes. Man you know I’d do anything for you right?”

“No Lance, I’ve been planning to cater this event for a month and there’s no kid’s allowed. It’s really important.” Keith stopped him before he could start begging.

“Plea-“

“No Lance! It’s on the planner! You agree’d we’d stick to the planner!” Keith could laugh at the irony of that statement but he saw the guilty look on Lance’s face and realised Lance knew what he was doing was shitty. He sighed, “If you really gotta do this, ask one of the neighbours! Maybe Pidge or Hunk are free. I gotta leave now okay? Good luck man!” Keith left Lance standing basically stranded in the kitchen and if he felt a little bit smug about it, no one would ever know.

 

 

Lance called Pidge first.

“Pidge! My favourite memer! How’s it going?” Lance asked cheerily.

“What do you want Lance?” She said flatly in response to his happy voice. How did everyone know he needed something today?

“Look I need a favour, can you come watch Ana? I got called into work suddenly. Pretty please? With cherries on top?” He pleaded

“Lance as much as I’d love to I can’t it’s a school day.” Pidge replied not sounding sorry at all.

“I’ll pay you double of what you’re used to?” Lance bribed.

“Sorry dude I have a math test I’ve been dodging all week today and if I miss it again I’ll get a 0 and then I’ll get a B in math which ultimately will stop me from getting into college and then-“

“Okay! Okay! Maybe next time then.”

Lance tried Hunk next.

“Hunk! My favourite beefy boy!” Lance decided to try sweet talk method, he heard Hunk laughing through the phone and it seemed to be working.

“Hey man what’s up?” Hunk chuckled gleefully.

“Are you free today? I kinda need a baby sitter ASAP so I thought I’d take you up on that ‘anytime you need me’ offer.” Lance tried.

“Uh, I’m really sorry but I’m swamped with coursework that’s all due any minute. I wish I could help!” Hunk sounded apologetic enough that Lance had to make him feel better.

“Don’t sweat it man! Thanks! I gotta go! “Sighing he shuts his phone.

Lance decided that there was only one thing to do, he’d just have to take Ana with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I was so tempted to make a "take a mother fucking sip babe" joke.  
> Side note: I'm Australian, that's why I spelt mum as mum.  
> Sorry for all the angst, it's gonna get happier soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight and a resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for such a shitty chapter (I promised no more angsty but thats coming next chapter!) and also sorry for the big wait!!! I started uni and I've been flat out with assignments. This is some stuff I wrote before I started uni so if my tone changes a little as we go its only because I'm improving due to writing all the time! I hope you guys don't mind!!! I love all of you and appreciate your kudos and the supportive comments you left - even one or two helps me feel motivated to write! Anyway enjoy this chapter! I'll try to get back to writing more regularly soon!

Looking back on the situation now, Lance realised that he’d made a big mistake. Here he was, finished work, (probably for good this time) passionately lamenting his decision to bring a basically untrained 1 year old on board a plane. This is what happened: When he’d arrive at work Lance had straight up been told no, he cannot being a baby to work with him. Lance being determined to fly today because he hadn’t been airborne in weeks and it was beginning to get on his nerve, pleaded with his sour faced boss for 20 minutes, soon enough his boss had caved and let Ana stay warning Lance that if anything happened ‘He’d pay.’ Lance had smiled a faux confident smile at his boss as his heart beat wildly in his chest and excitement crawled under his skin. However he didn’t know then that his choice was one he would severely regret later. Lance knew she’d be a life threatening distraction in the cockpit so he passed her off onto one of the sweet flight attendant, one who’s looked barely old enough to be out of high school and who’d made googly eyes as soon as she’d seen Ana.

 

Ana, like any baby would, did not like both the change in carer and the change in atmosphere threw a tantrum. The flight was 3 hours long and she screamed her lungs out for two of those hours, the attendant who took her became flustered after the first 10 minutes and once Ana vomited half-digested pastel coloured goo into her creamy blonde hair she gave up, setting the baby down in a corner and blatantly ignoring her cries (later when Lance found out about this anger had seared through his veins, who would just ignore a screaming baby like that? He thought angrily and he’d yelled at the poor girl until she burst into tears.) The passengers who’d been unfortunate enough to be in hearing range (which was basically the whole plane, the girl had a pair of lungs on her) had grown tired of her pained cries almost immediately, they’d complained to every steward on the plane, multiple times, and made their discomfort and as they left the flight had made sure to complain to anyone and everyone in sight and many of the passengers demanded refunds.

 

After an even more gruelling flight home – Ana not once ceasing her crying even after Lance spent his entire lunch break feeding, changing and comforting her causing a headache to being to squeeze his brain tightly. Lance was greeted with a scolding lecture from his fuming boss, who’d heard millions of complaints from staff and customers curtesy of Lance.

 

“You’ve disgraced this company McClain!” He seethed, Lance held Ana – still crying tightly, his hands filled with baby bags, he felt flustered with a hot shameful look on his face. Ana’s cries barely pierced his words.

 

“Sir I’m so sorry! I really needed this flig-“Lance apologised for the hundredth time.

 

“No McClain! If you really wanted to be a pilot fulltime then you’d have gotten your priorities in order! I bet you got some broad knocked up that’s how you made this, this mistake!” his boss spat disgustedly looking towards Ana. Lance’s blood turned icy while rage flared in his belly, how dare he?! “You’re a pathetic, useless man McClain! I always knew you didn’t have what it took to be a pilot! Now get out! You’re fired and don’t come back!”

 

Lance clenched his free hand into a fist the anger taking hold but feeling small Ana wriggling in his arm he stopped. Turning without saying a word he left the building heart being fast in panic and frustration, Lance feels a thick knot lodged itself in his throat. He tried desperately to swallow it down, he concentrated on the heavy feeling of Ana in his arms to ground him and draw the emotions away.  Ana had stopped shrieking and now whimpered tiredly in his arms. Smiling down at her he sighed, his headache beginning to fade, “thanks kiddo.”

 

 

 

 

 

On the other hand Keith had one of the most fulfilling day’s he’d had in weeks, though it was brutally long and he had to endure a whole manor of problems he’d felt calm and in control. Keith had to remain at the wedding the whole day but though he’d dreaded it for the past month, he found that he didn’t mind much. The bride looked gorgeous. He’d barely recognised her at first but Keith remembered the love struck look she’d worn when she’d ordered her wedding pastries and as he’d seen her look at the groom he’d been reminded of that same look. The familiarity flooded back to him. The good spirit’s in the air boosted Keith’s mood. He made small talk with many of the guests and allowed them to prod him about his own life. Keith felt pride flood through him as he boasted about Ana, telling them he had a little girl at home (he pointedly ignored the tug of sadness on his heart reminded him of Shiro.) Keith showed the guest a picture of Ana after they’d begged him to see her and when he received a plethora of compliments he allowed himself to bask in the positivity shone on him. Keith did however, worry about leaving Lance on his own to deal with Ana but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He’ll be okay, he can handle one day. Keith thought slightly bitterly as he thought about those stressful Saturday nights.

 

When his day finally did end Keith drove home feeling fulfilled, his body ached in a way that he knew meant he’d had worked a successful day. It was well into the night when Keith got home, he felt guilt sink into his gut for leaving Lance alone so long but bitterly pushed the guilt back, it’s only one day, not like you’ve been busting your ass for weeks.

 

The house was dark when he got home and it set Keith on edge. When he’d entered, hands shaking slightly as he opened the door, he was struck with the feeling of déjà vu. It felt so familiar to the night they’d found out about Allura and Shiro that he instantly felt sick. Bile rose to the back of his throat, Keith stood at the door paralysed by fear running through him.

 

But then he noticed a light upstairs on and relief found its way to his feet.

 

He raced upstairs to Ana’s room where the door was slightly ajar and yellowy light pooled out of the crack into the hallway. Quiet singing drifted out the door toward Keith.

 

“I don't care if it hurts,I want to have control,” The voice sang quietly, Keith peeked in confused, in the corner of the soft blue room was Lance. He sat on the rocking chair next to the crib rocking softly. Keith paused watching Lance sing to Ana whose eyes were blinking up at him slowly, as if on the edge of sleep. “I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul.

 

I want you to notice, when I'm not around,

 

You're so fucking special, I wish I was special.”  Keith’s calm expression broke, swearing? Really Lance? Though there was a fondness in Lance’s voice when he sung it, Keith still disapproved.

 

Pushing the door open Keith stepped into the room, Lance’s gaze broke from Ana’s sleepy one. “What are you singing?” Keith hissed ready to scold Lance. Lance’s face twisted slightly into a scowl, he lifted his finger to his mouth silencing Keith and continued on.

 

“Everyone likes Radiohead…” He scowled. “But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,

 

What the hell am I doing here?

 

I don't belong here.”  Lance looked at Keith very deliberately as he sung the last two lines, he basically spat them. Keith could hear the anger in the words, he felt his blood boil at the audacity of Lance. Ana’s eyes had completely closed now, her chest began to rise and fall in a slow rhythm signalling her decent into dreams. Lance stood gingerly and placed her in the crib. Silently he walked out of the room, shoving into Keith as he did. Keith scowled and followed him shutting the door softly.

 

“What the hell Lance?!” He whisper yelled following Lance to the stairs. “Would it kill you to lighten up??”

 

Lance stopped walking. The tension in his shoulder’s make Keith feel slightly scared but he puffed his chest out angrily anyway to compensate.

 

“Why pretend I’m happy when I’m not?” Lance stated monotonously. Keith stepped back abruptly.

 

“Excuse me?” Keith’s words were low and deadly. He’s not happy? His mind span.

 

“I ruined my life for this! Today I lost my job because of her! I lost everything! I can’t do anything anymore! I used to have the perfect life! No one gets the perfect life Keith! No one! I flew planes for a living, whenever and where ever I wanted. I had girls and guys throwing them at me left and right and I lost it all for this?!” Lance spat low and angry and began to walk down the stairs.

 

The words blurred together and hit Keith like a bullet to the chest before he could think he reacted, “Seriously? That’s what you’re angry about? Not getting laid?!” Keith stopped and took a breath. Lance stopped a step below him, “I had a life too you know? I had time to do things-“

 

“Like what bake?” Lance muttered shortly. Keith’s chest tightened.

 

“I’m sooo sorry Lance that parenting isn’t as fun as you thought it would be! Oh wait no I’m not!” Keith watched as Lance’s pupils constricted and his eyes glared into Keith’s. Lance’s mouth opened to speak but Keith cut him off. This was it, the last straw. And he finally broke. Anger, stress and disappointment pulsating through him. “You’ve done nothing to help out the last month Lance, I’ve been breaking my back trying to deal with work and take care of Ana. I’m so scared I’m going to do something wrong it’s killing me! And you’ve been no help! Going out all the time! Ditching Ana on me so you can do god knows what! I lost my brother and even I was able to pick up the pieces! You’re such a pathetic piece of shit!” His voice tore out of his throat broken and tight. He knew tear’s had formed and shed, making their way down his face but he couldn’t care less. “She’s your kid too or did you forget that Lance?”

 

Lance’s eye hardened. His mouth become a stern line. And his brow furrowed deeply.

 

“She is not my kid!” Lance spat, unintentionally harsh, he watched Keith’s angry face melt into a blank zombie like look. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest like it was trying to escape. The silence that surrounded them was heavy and thick, it bowed down on Lance making his head spin.

 

Keith’s face slowly itched into a familiar heartbroken look. His eye were covered with blotched red patches, fresh tears formed and rolled down his cheeks. He sniffed quietly, “t-then whose kid is she, Lance?” Keith’s voice came out weak and like he was begging. The sound was rough like he’d been yelling (though he hadn’t, their whole argument was done in spiteful whispers.)

 

Lance felt his face flush with shame, he didn’t mean it like it sounded. He’d been so desperate to let Keith know how he felt that he didn’t even think.

 

“Wait… no Keith I mean….” Words failed Lance. “I-I meant that I wasn’t prepared for this, this, this responsibility!” He spluttered. He didn’t get to read Keith’s expression when Keith pushed past him. “Where are you going?!” This time he actually did shout. But Keith just shot out the door, into the inky darkness ignoring him. The door swung open back and Lance stepped down a step following Keith but stopped, sinking onto the stairs he felt dread pull him down. What had he done?

 

 

 

 

 

Lance had moved to the couch by the time Keith got him. He sat there illuminated by the glow of the television, face now also blotched in red stains with puffy lips and a hitching breath. Keith took in the sight of him and felt his throat tighten, he cleared it, stepping into the room.

 

“Hi.” He said voice sounding wrecked, probably from sobbing.

 

“Hey…” Lance replied looking over from the TV, he looked apologetically at Keith. He patted the spot next to him. Keith took a deep breath in and sat down.

 

On the television was an old home film, must’ve been made by Shiro and Allura before they, before. The light of the tv hurt Keith’s tender eyes slightly and intensified his throbbing headache but he ignore it.

 

“What’re you watching?” Keith asked so quietly Lance barely even noticed.

 

“I just needed to hear….hear their voices and I found this.” Lance replied softly, he turned to Keith and took his hand. Keith’s eye caught his looking startled.

 

“I’m so sorry Keith. You’ve been struggling this whole time and I-“

 

“You really lost your job?” Keith interrupted meekly. Lance looked at their hands with sadness. The look melted into guilt.

 

“It’s fine, really, I can find another job! I just… I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay Lance. I’m sorry too. I should’ve said something earlier, but I guess you needed it so…” he trailed off.

 

“I-I… Thank you. I did need it, my sister got dumped a few weeks ago and I had to take care of her.” His sister? Guilt rolled through Keith making his stomach turn.

 

“She was really depressed. It’s no excuse for leaving you with a baby. On your own. But I’m glad that it worked out like that, I’m really--- My family they mean the world to me but I realised you’re part of that now, you and Ana are my family now and I need to take care of you too.”

 

Keith’s heart thumped heavily in his chest. Once again his eyes tightened and the headache increased, pain thumping around in his skull. He laughed tiredly.

 

“You too. You’re my family too and I trust my family a lot, I always tell family when I’m feeling bad…” he rubbed at his eyes, “God you’ve gotta stop making me cry man I’m exhausted.” Lance laughed at that. His laugh was music to Keith’s ears, it made the huge weight of stress and anger fade away.

 

“I broke my back when I was 17.” Lance admitted suddenly. “Allura was my only friend whostayed with me, even when I was being a whiney baby. She was there, day and night when I needed her and now I realise that she needs me. I need to help out more, I gotta be there for Ana like Allura would’ve done for me.”

 

Keith sighed relieved. He’d barely realised through all the anger and guilt he’d been feeling but he’d been absolutely terrified that Lance would leave them and Keith would become a walking disaster and fuck this up.

 

“I also think you should see this.” Lance said. “To prove they weren’t perfect either”

 

He played the movie. The couple were in the kitchen Allura was holding Ana (who looked small and frail as a newborn) tightly, Shiro was cooking something.

 

_“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Allura asked smiling. Her smile made Keith’s chest ache._

_Shiro laughed. “I’m making baby food, sweet potato and, uh well just regular potato.” He replied smiling back at her. Hearing his voice made Keith long for him to be here._

_“Oh? And for our dinner?” Allura asked._

_“Well… I kinda forgot…about that?” Shiro said, slowing his words as Allura’s face grew annoyed._

_“Takashi really?? Why would you make baby food when I’m gonna be breast feeding for the next 3 months anyway?!”_

_“We could eat this?” Shiro said dumbly._

_“Oh my god!” Allura said angrily storming out of the room muttering “I thought I was the one who was supposed to have baby brain!”_

 

The recording stopped after that. The argument was trivial but with the combination of Allura’s hormones and Shiro’s idiocy it sent them spiralling into an argument. Keith recalled Allura ignoring Shiro for three days because of that.

 

Keith chuckled, “So you’re saying that it’s okay we’re bad parent’s when we fight because it’s normal and everyone does it?”

 

“Well actually I just thought it was funny that they were fighting about baby food but you’re right!”

 

Keith laughed again. He looked around the room, the photos of Allura and Shiro smiled at them and then came to the realisation of why this wasn’t working, “I think that, we’ve been trying to fit into their lives and we can’t. We live in their house, walk around like they’ll come back at any time but we have to face they aren’t coming back.” Keith paused thinking about how to put the next part. “We have no idea what we’re doing but I do know we can’t just put ourselves into their lives.”

 

“So…? I feel like you’re not finished.”

 

“We need to take down some of their stuff, make this our space Lance, face the fact they aren’t coming back.” Lance looked appalled for a second, then contemplative as he looked around the room.

 

“You know what? I think you’re right Keith!” Lance smiled, “And we’re going to start with getting rid of that giant goofy looking lion.”

Keith looked at the painting laughter bubbling in his chest. “It’s so ugly right?? I told Shiro that it was tacky!”

The two continued to chat (and eventually bicker) about what they were gonna change in the house till the early hours of the morning, then when their eyelids got heavy they parted ways to get a few hours of sleep before Ana woke up.

In the morning though, they weren’t woke by Ana’s cries and rather an insistent pounding on the front door.

The sound ricocheted through Lances mind startling him. In a panicked highly alert state he ran to the door pulling it open with clumsy precision hardly even thinking.

At the door stood a tall woman with a crooked back, her skin was paper white with a blue sickly tint.  She had hazel eyes so pale that they almost looked yellow, her eyes were coated with a thin layer of maroon eyeliner and long strands of limp white hair framed her face. She wore a black power suit with a golden silk blouse.

“Um, hello?” Lance questioned dumbly.

The woman grimaced at him, her eyes travelled to his bare chest (he’d forgotten about that) and she raised a pristine eyebrow at it questioningly. “Hello, I’m Ms. Haggar.” The woman’s voice was gruff and relatively deep.

“I’ve already accepted Jesus Christ as our lord and saviour thank you.” Lance began to push the door closed when the woman’s hand shot out and pushed it open.

“Mr. McClain I presume?” Her tone was unimpressed, “I’m your social worker and I’m here for a surprise inspection. You’ve already been warned about this.” She grunted out, the scowl working its way deeper into the lines of her face.

“Right! I knew that! Of course! I’m just- We’re gonna. Um, I need 5 minutes please.” Lance didn’t wait for her to answer just slammed the door.

“Keith! Get up right now!” He yelled running up to get Ana. After grabbing her he emerged from her room to see Keith – also scantily clad – rubbing his eyes. Keith’s hair was messy and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot from the previous night, not to mention the bags that had been semi permanently bruised underneath them. Lance felt panic rise in his chest. 

“Why are you yelling?” He croaked, his voice sounded gravelly and uneven.

“Oh my god, you need to straighten up you look terrible!” Lance fretted.

“Wha-“Keith’s brow knotted in confusion but Lance stopped him speaking fast.

“There’s a social worker here for a surprise inspection and you look like shit, go have shower and make yourself pretty while I distract her.”

“Hey! I’m always pretty!” Keith grumped, Lance groaned pushing him towards the upstairs bathroom.

“Keith!” he scolded. “ _Go!_ ”

In return for the push, Keith grabbed a dirty shirt from the linen basket and threw it at Lance’s head, “At least put a shirt on before you invite her in!”

 

 

 

15 minutes later Lance had shown, Ms. Haggar around the house almost 3 times and Ms. Haggar was growing impatient to start the interview portion of the visit when Keith _finally_ came down stairs. He looked like a new man, Lance had never seen him look so _nice._  The puffiness had gone (though the bags still dug into his eyes they had faded slightly), his hair was pulled back into a smooth pony tail and he had a charming smile spread loosely across his face.

“Hello! I’m so sorry I took so long I was just tidying up Ana’s room.” Keith excused confidently. Haggar took a look at him and scoffed as if she didn’t believe him.

“Right. Do you always leave Mr. McClain to fend for himself with Ana during breakfast time?” She demanded.

Keith’s expression hardly faltered but he quickly sent Lance a look of apprehension before replying, “Not exactly.”

“Hmm, I see.” She said with an unreadable expression. “Now that you’re done _cleaning_ shall we begin?”

 

They’re sitting at the same dining room table as they had with the lawyer. Ana was put to play in a cot just across the room and her happy gargled noises were all that filled the room for several minutes.

“Okay then, let’s begin.” Haggar says with a tone that reminds Lance of dreaded high school tests. “Why don’t one of you tell me what you do for a living?”

Lance chokes down a thick lump in his throat. Keith notices his panic and takes over. 

“I’m a baker. I own a bakery on the north side of town ‘Paladin’s Pastries’ that’s doing quite well, we’re actually considering upsizing into our own restaurant.” He chimes in.

“I see,” She hums as she scribbles something down on a note pad. “So you are the manager? Doesn’t that make it hard to take care of Ana? Long work hours and all?”

“Actually it means I make my own hours and I tend to work from home a lot, taking online orders.”

“Okay, and you Mr. McClain?”

“Well, I’m a certified pilot and an aircraft engineer. My uh, current workplace gives me 3 days a week doing engineer stuff and random hours for the piloting so I’m at home a lot too.”

“Engineer stuff?” Haggar repeats slowly as if the answer is unsatisfactory. “Mhmm. Alright then. I see that you both have time dedicated to taking care of Ana however there are some person questions I need to be answered. You’re lawyer has informed me that you’re both currently single and not engaged in a relationship?”

“Relationship?” Keith echoed bewildered.

“You aren’t having sex.” Haggar states blatantly.

“No, no! Of course not.” Keith confirmed surprised.

“No way, we’re just friends.” Lance gawked at the same time.

Haggar’s stony gaze hardly changed, she wrote another note on her page.

“Okay good because two single people living under the same roof taking care of a recently orphaned child is complicated enough. We don’t need to add another complication to that.”

“Oh trust me there’s no way that will happen.” Lance follows up, “we know there’s no need to complicate things.”

The room returns to a tense silence.

Haggar raises her serious gaze to look at both men in the eye once more when she finally says, “Okay then we’re done here. I’ll be returning soon in a few months’ time for another surprise visit.” And with that comment she left.

 

 

During that weekend Lance and Keith made the place theirs, they took down the tacky picture of the lion (but kept it in the garage for safe keeping), replaced Alluras nick knacks with nick knacks if their own, moved the furniture to make the rooms feel different, at Lance’s request replaced the detailed brown rug which covered the lounge room floor with a fluffy white shaggy carpet (which looked so tacky but Lance and Ana had rolled around on it happily for almost 2 hours so Keith let it stay) and Keith started a garden of succulents on the back porch just outside the kitchen. The more the house changed the more they made it theirs and the more at home they felt. The pictures of Shiro and Allura were the hardest the change, both Keith and Lance decided that more than a few should stay but there were many that ultimately got replaced with pictures of Keith and Shiro as kids and Lance’s huge family. On the wall leading up the stairs was a picture of Ana, Shiro and Allura that brought a warm feeling flooding into Keith’s chest. Lance decided that they needed a picture there too. Keith was baffled at first but then Lance showed him the snapshot of the two next to Ana on her first birthday and Keith agreed.  After all they were a family now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on somethings (Not a chapter), please read.

It's 4am and I just realised this fic is bad now. Wow so Allura being confirmed a teen means this fic just became a whole lot shittier; a moral and ethical issue. If Shiro is an adult (25) and Allura is now a teen then that makes this pedophilic. I do not condone pedophilia in anyway!! And I'm very uncomfortable with aging up characters so that they can fit together. I hate that my plot is now pedophilic but I'd like to continue it. I might continue this fic because it's past the point of Shiro and Allura being important but tbh it will probably make me feel guilty. Please please let me know what you think!! Comment(!!!) To let me know if should continue this or if I should delete and rewrite as something non-problmatic! Getting your replies would be fantastic right now! I love writing but I also work to please you guys.  
I may rewrite the fic and repost, let me know how you feel about that, Maybe you can leave me some ideas ??(I was thinking replace Shiro and Allura with Hunk and Shay) 

 

I'd like to thank you for your support throughout the past 5 chapters anyway, it's been really great to have such a positive reaction from the community. :) I hope you guys will take a moment to reply because I'm in a bit of a pickle.


End file.
